ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M10: MafiaHack - Day 1
Votes *Brickroad accuses McClain http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=987388&postcount=9 *McClain accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=987709&postcount=41 *Nich accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=987843&postcount=67 *Wheels accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=987907&postcount=74 *Destil accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=987932&postcount=75 *Nich accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=987983&postcount=92 *Paul le Fou accuses The Giant Head http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=988253&postcount=112 *Yimothy accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=988339&postcount=119 *Nich accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=988343&postcount=121 *McClain accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=988346&postcount=123 *The Giant Head accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=988772&postcount=135 *namelessentity accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=988913&postcount=151 *Destil accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=988945&postcount=156 *shivam accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=988978&postcount=165 *JohnB accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989093&postcount=177 *The Giant Head accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989111&postcount=179 *Dizzy accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989127&postcount=181 *Karzac accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989262&postcount=190 *McClain accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989297&postcount=191 *Nich accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989305&postcount=192 *JohnB accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989578&postcount=197 *botticus accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989595&postcount=198 *poetfox accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989612&postcount=201 *Nodal accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989625&postcount=204 *Dizzy accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989685&postcount=209 *Luana accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989730&postcount=210 *namelessentity retracts accusation of Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=989896&postcount=225 *kaisel accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990004&postcount=228 *Karzac accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990006&postcount=229 *Tock accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990014&postcount=233 *kaisel accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990040&postcount=242 *Karzac accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990080&postcount=260 *namelessentity accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990098&postcount=265 *McClain accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990100&postcount=267 *Yimothy accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990120&postcount=269 kaisel is lynched and revealed as a Player. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990173&postcount=276 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990173&postcount=276 McClain: 1 Brickroad Brickroad: 0 McClain Yimothy Tock: 4 Nich Wheels Destil Nich kaisel Karzac Destil: 0 Nich The Giant Head: 1 Paul le Fou Yimothy: 0 Nich Dizzy: 1 namelessentity Karzac McClain botticus Karzac: 4 Destil shivam The Giant Head kaisel Tock shivam: 0 JohnB Dizzy kaisel: 6 JohnB poetfox Luana Karzac namelessentity McClain Yimothy JohnB: 1 Dizzy Flavor Start of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=987315&postcount=1 It is written in your religion's most sacred text: After the creation, the cruel god Moloch rebelled against the authority of Marduk the Creator. Moloch stole from Marduk the most powerful of all the artifacts of the gods, the Amulet of Yendor, and he hid it in the dark cavities of Gehennom, the Under World, where he now lurks, and bides his time. Until now, that is. Many aeons have passed since Moloch's perfidy, and his ambitions have steadily grown. His servants now walk on the surface, among us, in preparation for the day when he may conquer our world. From there, it will only be a matter of time before he extends his dominion to cover all of the planes. You, a newly trained adventurer, have been heralded from birth as the instrument of Marduk. You are destined to stop the forces of Moloch, or die in the attempt. Your hour of destiny has come. For the sake of us all: Go bravely with Marduk! Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=987315&postcount=1 You arrived at the entrance to the Dungeons of Doom just as the others did. After a brief exchange of pleasantries, one of your number, dtsund, detached himself from the group and cleared his throat for attention. #chat "Fellows, we are gathered here and now under unfortunate circumstances. The head of our order, Neferet the Green, has had troubling glimpses into the future. I'm sure you're all aware of the evils of the god Moloch, whose realm of Gehennom has its gates beneath our very feet." Nods and vague murmurs of assent came from the assembled crowd. "It seems that the forces of Moloch will soon rise and cover our world in darkness and despair. But there remains hope; not all that is forseen must come to pass. We might yet avert this, but it will be perilous for us all: we must proceed into Gehennom itself, and retrieve the Amulet of Yendor which Moloch stole many ages ago and which even now fuels the greater part of his might. And we must do it quickly, and in secret, before he realizes that we know of his plans." He paused for a moment, appearing to count the adventurers before him. "But it is strange. It was only forseen that sixteen of us would gather with the intent to defy Moloch, but we number twenty-one. What could..." Before he was able to finish his thought, the sound of a scroll being read carried through the crowd - it was never seen who did it, but an unnatural darkness came over them. As soon as you realized what was going on, you reached into your pack for a lantern, but by the time it was lit, it was too late. dtsund lay dead before you, his sprawled figure lying next to a hastily... too hastily... drawn word: "El?eret?". You doubt it would have helped anyway. dtsund is dead. He was a Neutral Male Gnomish Wizard. It would seem that this gathering was not as secret as you'd hoped. If the last words of dtsund held any meaning, it would seem that five of your number were not to be trusted... were most likely agents of Moloch in disguise. You buried dtsund and entered the Dungeons of Doom. You had not gone far, however, when you saw a small shop, offering its goods to the highest bidder. Well, perhaps something there will prove useful, even if this journey seems likely to end ill for all of you. Be careful! New moon tonight. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990173&postcount=276 "I'm not going in there." "Well, I certainly don't want to go in there either. For the tenth time, I could swear I've heard things in there..." The conversation had been going along these lines for quite some time. Nobody wanted to explore the room in front of you, despite the fact that the stairs onward might be in there. Eventually, it came down to a vote: somebody had to be shoved in there to see what's inside. And so it came to pass that kaisel found himself standing in front of the door. Everyone else stood behind, ready to slam the door shut behind him should there be something too dangerous for them to handle in there; no sense in everyone getting killed, right? Right. In what direction? 4 The door resists! In what direction? 4 The door resists! In what direction? 4 The door opens. He walked inside; it was pitch black. He heard the door close behind him. What do you want to use or appply? oil lamp You behold a disgusting nest! Cockatrices. One, two, three... eight in all. And it's the new moon, when they're at their most dangerous... The lighting of the lamp seems to have awoken them. In what direction? 6 The door resists! In what direction? 6 The door resists! In what direction? 6 The door resists! "Guys! There're cockatrices in here, let me out!" No response. In what direction? 6 The door resists! In what direction? 6 The door resists! In what direction? 6 The door resists! The cockatrice hits! You hear the cockatrice's hissing! -more- You feel yourself slowing down. You turn to stone. Do you want your possessions identified? (ynq) n Kaisel was a neutral male gnomish Archeologist: a player. Notable Events *Nich claims Wizard, possession of Ring of Lifesaving http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=987547&postcount=17 Category:Phases